Nightmare in Camelot
This event started 28-Oct-2015 and lasted 5 days. Lore When you open your eyes, you find yourself in the forest near the burned old monastery. Between the thunders of the storm, a row of jack-o-lanterns--carved with faces of agony--cast off soft, orange candlelight--the only light against the darkness. You run into the monastery while you('re) hearing the gentle voices of hundred(s of) children coming from inside asking for help. When you enter, the big gate behind you, suddenly, closes. The voices, now, are thronged with pain while they are singing a scary lullaby, "One, Two, Godfreddy is coming for you"! In that moment, you notice a shadow of a mysterious man with a sharp clawed glove that erupts in an evil laugh. The Halloween hunt has begun! During this event gather Claws for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for your worst nightmare come true Godfreddy and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, Godfreddy has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with Godfreddy's Don't Fall Asleep gives Damage and Stun enemy team. (Note: this is his skill but Kabam does not check for correctness I guess, his One card combo is In Your Dreams Increase ATK by 225% when HP drops below 40%.) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Claws you find during the Nightmare: *Arthur the Ripper: 4 Bonus Claws *Elidur Pendragon: 4 Bonus Claws *Skullflayer Shinobi: 3 Bonus Claws *Godfrey One-Arm: 3 Bonus Claws *Scarecrow: 2 Bonus Claws *Golden Vambrael: 2 Bonus Claws Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Godfreddy on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 vigor points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 vigor points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Claws *1x Murderers' Chest *4x Ascension Shard *2x Ascension Stone *Max Level Gravebane *Max Level Pumpkin Skeleton *Max Level Ben-nu Hellborn Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Claws *10x Arena Ticket *2x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *Max Level Blood Queen *Max Level Pumpkin Skeleton *Max Level Gravebane *Jezebel the Shriek *1x mana potion *zombie donkey Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Godfreddy, 15x Summon stones , 10x Murderers' Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Godfreddy, 15x Summon stones , 10x Murderers' Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Godfreddy, 15x Summon stones , 10x Murderers' Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Godfreddy, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Murderers' Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Murderers' Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Murderers' Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Murderers' Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Murderers' Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Murderers' Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Murderers' Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Icemaw * 200000 - Godfreddy * Every 10K after - 1x Ascension Shards Possible Chest Outcome *Arthur the Ripper *Godfreddy *Lapis Knight *Infernus *Death *Juicifer *Dream Eater *Tomb Reaver *Headless Horseman *1x Ascension Shard Category:Events